


drunk in love

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a good boyfriend, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, oikawa is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: Oikawa looked at Hanamaki as if he suddenly had the best idea in the world, and Iwaizumi knew that no matter the next words coming out of his mouth, it'd be terrible. “Oi Makki, wanna do shots with me later?”Please say no, Iwaizumi thought, looking at Hanamaki with a look in the eyes which screamed 'I trust you.'Except that when it came to alcohol, you couldn't trust either Oikawa or Hanamaki.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	drunk in love

Oikawa Tooru was charming. He was kind, determined, strong, popular, but he was also stubborn. Iwaizumi knew it better than anyone else, he had let him win an uncountable number of games when they were kids because he knew Oikawa would be such a sore loser if he had lost.

Even as teenagers, Oikawa kept being stubborn. He would train for hours and hours without taking a break, and even though Iwaizumi would try to tell him to stop for a moment, he wouldn't listen to him until he could no longer breathe.

And now, they were two university students, and Oikawa was even more stubborn than before. Especially when they decided to go out together, which wasn't happening too often because Iwaizumi didn't really like to go out too much.

But they had just finished their midterms, both of them had aced them without any difficulty, so Oikawa decided that it was a good reason to get drunk, _'In order to celebrate!'_ he had said. Iwaizumi didn't understand the purpose of congratulating yourself by drinking, just to end up with a headache the following morning, but he just ignored it and decided to let it slide, for once.

He had also agreed because Oikawa had said that he'd pay for them, so Iwaizumi wasn't dumb enough to refuse such a kind offer.

So there he was, standing in a slightly crowed bar at 9pm. Oikawa had already joined their two friends and Iwaizumi was happy that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were there, because that meant he'd at least have someone to discuss with.

“Yo.” Matsukawa said as they sat with them at their table. “We were just about to get something to drink, wanna order with us?”

Oikawa clapped his hands together and smiled. “Mattsun! You know how to talk to me!”

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa exchanged a knowing look, and just like that, they knew that they were done for.

They left their coats on the seats to show that this table was taken, crossed the dance-floor and stopped at the counter. Matsukawa ordered a beer, and so did Iwaizumi. Meanwhile, Oikawa and Hanamaki were looking at list which had all the extravagant cocktails written on with shining, delighted eyes.

“I want a blue lagoon!” The pink-haired boy said to his boyfriend, who kindly nodded and paid for him.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi asked his own partner who was licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes burning hole in the menu.

“Er... I'm gonna take my usual sex on the beach, and a margarita!”Oikawa looked at Hanamaki as if he suddenly had the best idea in the world, and Iwaizumi knew that no matter the next words coming out of his mouth, it'd be terrible. “Oi Makki, wanna do shots with me later?”

_Please say no, _Iwaizumi thought, looking at Hanamaki with a look in the eyes which screamed _'I trust you.'_

Except that when it came to alcohol, you couldn't trust either Oikawa or Hanamaki.

“Hell yeah!”

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi sighed. More people started to gather around them so once Hanamaki's drink was set on the counter, the couple decided to go back to the table to keep an eye on their stuff while Oikawa ordered his drinks.

“You should only order one thing, you know you're not gonna handle those two, especially if you're doing shots later.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him, a mocking smirk on his lips. “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” This familiar sentenced had never disappeared, even after all these years, and sometimes Iwaizumi wished it had. But then, he thought about how empty his life would be without Oikawa's antics, and decided that he liked them, after all.

“You know you're a lightweight. Especially when you haven't eaten before, which I assume you haven't, since your class ended like, an hour ago. You've been with me since then and I haven't seen you eating shit.” Iwaizumi knew that he was being a little bit protective, but he had had a long week too, and looking after Oikawa's drunk ass wasn't how he planned to spend the night.

“I am _not _a lightweight, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, acting falsely outraged. “Since I'm paying, I can drink what I want, plus I know that you'll be there to look after me.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but eventually shrugged and gave up. “Don't even think about complaining about being hungover tomorrow.” Oikawa didn't answer. Instead, he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and waved at the barman before ordering everything.

They went back to the table, Iwaizumi holding one of Oikawa's drinks because he knew he could've easily dropped it when they crossed the dance-floor once again. Hanamaki's drink was already almost finished and Matsukawa had barely touched his beer, but it didn't surprise anyone. Compared to Oikawa, Hanamaki took a bit more time to be drunk. Let's say, 30 minutes.

The conversation started easily. They talked about their midterms, some rumors that had spread around them, Hanamaki and Oikawa discussed about their friends and what they were up to while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had a conversation about sports and also about how they weren't impatient to be asked to go dancing by their lovely yet exhausting boyfriends.

Oikawa finished his biggest drink first, and Iwaizumi knew how tricky this one was because since you could barely taste the alcohol, Oikawa always drank those as if they were glasses of water, but sooner or later it'll hit him, and Oikawa will feel it. The second one was empty not too long after, it wasn't as big as the previous one, but Iwaizumi had taken a sip when Oikawa wasn't paying attention and it tasted ridiculously sweet and strong at the same time.

The music had gotten louder, and Oikawa excused himself to go to the bathroom which wasn't too far away from were they were sitting. Iwaizumi was glad because it meant that he could watch him from afar without needing to stand up. He never really liked it when Oikawa disappeared on his own in a bar, or in a club.

One day, he was so busy chatting with Kuroo about the latest match of Japan's volleyball team that he hadn't realized that Oikawa had left at first. The brunette had silently gone to the bathroom without telling anyone because he thought that he wasn't necessary, which was only normal.  
  
Except that when Iwaizumi realized that he hadn't returned five minutes later, he knew that something was wrong, so he decided to go look for him. He found his boyfriend cornered by a taller guy who was standing _way too close _to be acceptable. Oikawa looked uneasy and in distress, but when his eyes met Iwaizumi's, who was slowly boiling with anger and ready to throw a punch if the guy dared to touch him, a look of relief crossed his face.

Nothing happened after that, Oikawa had excused himself, grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, their stuff, and they both went back to their apartment. Iwaizumi never let go of his hand, even in the subway where people could see them. Since then, he always made sure to keep an eye on him, and Oikawa was doing the same for him, he knew it.

He watched Oikawa made his way to the bathroom, a hand always grabbing something around him for some support, a couch, a stool. He chuckled at how cute he looked, because Oikawa was definitely tipsy by now, yet he still tried to act as if he wasn't. He saw the brunette chatting with a girl as they were waiting for a stall to be free. The girl was totally drunk, and Oikawa surprisingly seemed sober next to him. He showed her the newly free stall and lightly laughed with the guys next to him once she was gone because holy shit, she could barely walk.

He returned a few minutes later, still using furniture as a support on his way back, and looked at Iwaizumi with big, round eyes. “I talked to that girl, who was like, soooo drunk.” He started with a raspy, low voice, and Iwaizumi let him talk, a playful smirk on his face. “So I went to the bathroom and so did she, and when I came out, she was drying her hands. She looked at me and said _'hey, do I know you?' _so I was like... _'Yeah, we met a minute ago' _and holy shit Iwa-chan, was I ever drunk like that?”

Iwaizumi laughed, his shoulder bumping with Oikawa's. “Yeah. New Year party. Believe me, you don't wanna hear about it.”

“Oh I know about it!” Hanamaki cut in, a light blush across his cheeks. “It's when Oikawa was so drunk that he didn't care about anything right? Didn't he like, make out with you on the couch in middle of the living-room and then fell asleep before midnight?”

Oikawa's face turned red, Iwaizumi felt his own ears grow hotter and cleared his throat. “Well, I guess that you know now.” Hanamaki was laughing his ass off while Matsukawa respectfully tried not to join him, in vain.

For a moment, Oikawa seemed to have completely disappeared from earth. He hid his face between his hands for a while, and suddenly, he stood up, used Iwaizumi's shoulder for support, grabbed his credit card and made his way to the counter. He returned with four shots.

Some liquor had spilled on his fingers and Oikawa made sure to lick it off after putting down everything on the table. Iwaizumi tried not to focus on the way his tongue slid around his digits, and if their friends hadn't been there, he would've probably licked them himself before taking Oikawa home to pursue their private business.

“I don't want one.” Iwaizumi said, pointing at the shots. Matsukawa shook his head, silently joining Iwaizumi's decision.

The brunette arched a brow. “Those two are for me.” He explained, before sliding the two other shots towards Hanamaki. “And those are for him. I never indented to buy shots for your two grumpy and party pooper asses.”

Iwaizumi lifted his hands in the air in defeat, letting Hanamaki and Oikawa going back to their business. He knew that it was a bad idea for Oikawa to take these shots, but knowing how stubborn he was with stuff like that, he let it go once again. At this point, he had accepted his fate, which was to be a good boyfriend and to bring him home.

Hanamaki and Oikawa drank. Nobody made a comment when Oikawa coughed as if he was going to choke after taking the two shots, but his three friends look at each other with a small smile on their faces. They all knew that he couldn't handle alcohol, but it was still pretty fun to watch him pretend to be able to.

Thirty minutes later, when the alcohol fully hit the brunette, Iwaizumi wasn't even surprised to feel Oikawa's head against his shoulder, snuggling into it. Iwaizumi glanced at their friends, both occupied with the very intense conversation they had about how they should name their future cat, and decided to give all his attention to his lovely and drunk boyfriend.

Iwaizumi lifted his hand to brush Oikawa's bangs out of his eyes. Oikawa snuggled closer to him. “What, you big baby?” He said, softly.

“Iwa-chaaan, I think I might be drunk.” The brunette mumbled against Iwaizumi's hoodie.

The spiky-haired man chuckled. “You think?” With his free hand, he grabbed his beer and finished it, eyes never leaving Oikawa, whose arms encircled Iwaizumi's waist.

“Will you carry me home?” He asked with puppy eyes.

“I don't know.” Iwaizumi replied. “Leaving you here, all alone, with weird people who just have lewd thoughts seems pretty cool, don't you think?” Oikawa shook his head, a pout on his lips. Iwaizumi ruffled his hair despite Oikawa's whines of protest. “You know I will.”

The smile on Oikawa's face was so bright, Iwaizumi had take a breath to stabilize his heartbeat. “I love you, you know.”

A soft, small smile spread across Iwaizumi's lips. “I know. I love you too.” He whispered, the back of his hand brushing against Oikawa's cheek. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, leaving a brief kiss on his forehead.

Oikawa had always been friendly and never hesitated to publicly display affection, but when he was drunk, he'd even use pet names for people he barely knew. He wasn't an annoying drunk who ended up puking somewhere in the room or being suddenly sad for no reason. Oikawa would usually dance until he couldn't stand anymore and stay close to Iwaizumi because he needed physical contact. Iwaizumi didn't mind, he was used to it, and he liked to see the way Oikawa trusted him and always clung to his side, no matter where they were.

“You should've listened to me when I told you to only drink one of those horrendous, sparkling drinks.”

Oikawa looked up at him, a big and childish smile on his face. “I'm sorry?” He simply answered, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice.

They heard clapping cutting through the loud music. Iwaizumi turned his head to look at his friend and groaned at the sight in front of him. Matsukawa was the one who clapped, and had now his arms crossed against his chest, a smirk plastered on his face, and Hanamaki was containing his laughter next to him, his phone in his hands. He had definitely recorded the scene that had just happened.

“Delete this.” Iwaizumi said, trying to take his phone from him even though Oikawa was making it hard for him to move.

“Duh, no fucking way.” Hanamaki put it back into his pocket. “I already uploaded it on Instagram and Snapchat. Also sent it to the Seijoh groupchat. Oh, to his sister too. I told her you guys said hi.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, definitely embarrassed. “C'mon, you know he's gonna murder you tomorrow.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a knowing look. “He's all bark but no bite.” They said at the same time. They weren't wrong, Oikawa never did anything to them, despite all his whining about how mean they were to him.

Iwaizumi sighed. Despite that, his hand started playing with Oikawa's hair, and they started talking for another small hour. He was so, so glad that despite the fact that they weren't all in the same university, they had still managed to keep in touch with each other. Even though they were always teasing and making fun on each other, Iwaizumi couldn't imagine his life without them. It'd be pretty empty, and boring. 

“...'jime” Oikawa's voice was small, barely above a whisper and Iwaizumi heart skipped a beat as he looked at Oikawa again, who was half-asleep against him by now. “Take me home.” _Home_, he thought.

“Home.” Iwaizumi echoed. “Yeah, let's go.”

It wasn't even that late, barely after one in the morning, but Iwaizumi helped Oikawa to stand up and get dressed. He then put an arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight and after making sure that Oikawa wasn't going to fall any time soon, they slowly started making their way outside.

“See ya,_ big baby_ and _'jime_”! He heard his friends call after them. Iwaizumi shook his head but couldn't fight the smile on his face. He really hated them.

In the end, Oikawa almost tripped on his own feet, so once they stepped outside the bar and had more space to move, he gave him a piggy back ride. Oikawa's breath was hot against his neck, his lips lightly rubbing against his skin each step. And maybe Iwaizumi wouldn't have the patience to deal with a really drunk Oikawa every day, but when he felt the brunette tightening his arms around his neck, almost choking him and nuzzling his nose against his shoulder, whispering a _'you're the best' _he couldn't bring himself to care.

Oikawa was stubborn, Oikawa hadn't listened to him, and now Oikawa was drunk, but Iwaizumi didn't care.

He didn't care because when they finally reached their apartment, Oikawa was like a doll in Iwaizumi's hands. He let his boyfriend get him out of his pants and shirt, then Oikawa simply lifted his arms to help Iwaizumi when he put a clean and soft t-shirt on him so that he wouldn't sleep half-naked and catch a cold. Iwaizumi, after getting rid of his jeans and making himself more comfortable too, brought a bottle of water and some painkillers and put them close to their bed. That way, when Oikawa would ask for them tomorrow, they wouldn't have to move too much.

He didn't care because just after getting into bed with him, Oikawa was glued to his side, an arm draped over his chest and the brunette's hair ticking his chin. Oikawa put his last effort into lifting his head and slowly kissing Iwaizumi good night, his lips tasting like orange juice, strawberry and alcohol. Even though he was drunk and that his kisses were sloppy, Iwaizumi could feel everything that Oikawa tried to tell him at this moment. _Thank you for bringing me home. Thank you for being the best boyfriend in the world. I love you. Please be ready to bring me painkillers tomorrow because I can already feel my future headache._

And Iwaizumi kissed him back, saying, _I love you too, and don't worry, I've got you covered, as always._

Yeah, he really didn't care about spending his whole life with Oikawa Tooru, even if he was stubborn, and didn't assume being the worst lightweight on earth.

If it meant falling asleep like this, safe and loved in each other's arms, then Iwaizumi could deal with it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This work wasn't really long, and it came pretty much out of nowhere. I just wrote it based on true events because I really stopped sipping my drink last night and was like "wow. I wonder how drunk!Oikawa would be" so here we are
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechjgoro) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iinhardt)


End file.
